Fallout 4 Romance with Nora and Piper Wright
by Andor23
Summary: Just a little project I wa working on. It's a little rough round the edges so be kind. Also it has one chapter with a bit of smut. But most of the story is just fluff and cuteness as I adore Piper and wanted to put my own spin on her falling for the famous vault dweller from Vault 111. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Andor :-)


My attempt at a Piper Female Sole survivor fan fiction

Just some soppy fluff with my favourite fallout 4 girl Piper

My short novel is a bit rough round the edges. I have a vivid imagination but my pacing or punctuation might be a bit poor. Please be kind when reading it and make the comments positive or at least constructive.

Chapter 1

Blue is all she needs

A lady in a blue jumpsuit knocks on the door of publick occurrences. Swinging open the door a pretty girl smiles beckoning the lady inside.

"How you holding up blue?"

"Not bad I have only just arrived in town"

"So blue you got time for that interview?"

"Why do you call me blue?"

"Well you are a vault dweller and the uniform is blue. Besides you have that fish out of water look on your face."

"Ahh ok. Well my name is Nora but I don't mind being called blue. It's cute"

Chuckling nervously her cheeks going red Piper says

Reaching for a notepad and pen Piper looks intently at the pretty lady.

"Ok well that's settled then. Ahem so what was it like living underground in vault 111?"

"Well it was brief because I spent most of it asleep in cryogenic sleep"

'God this women is gorgeous'

Piper calm down.

"cryo what? Like being frozen alive?"

"Yeah in a nutshell"

"Who are you looking for?"

Tears welling up Nora swallow.

"My baby boy Shaun. He was kidnapped and ah"

Reaching down Piper squeezes her hand.

"It's OK Blue. Take your time. If it gets too difficult we don't have to talk about it further.

" It's OK he was taken by a man with a scar down his face. He shot….. My Nate"

She hates seeing this lady in pain.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I just wish I know what to do to help. How about... I come with you. Cover your back. Least I can do"

Smiling Nora nods.

"So um blue I get the impression you have been alive vefore the war"

"Yup I am 210 years old"

"Woah the woman out of time. Right my newspaper column will have that as the title"

"Last question. What would you say to people who are scared and shocked to do anything?"

Nora looks at Piper thoughtfully

'Stop looking at me your making my heart skip'

"Never give up. If they are worth it fight tooth and nail to get them back."

"A strong note to end on blue Thankyou"

Nora smiles

. 'Your smile could end wars blue'

"Piper"

"Yes blue?"

"Thankyou"

"For what? I made you cry"

Shaking her head she smiles.

"For listening. Your the first person to hear my troubles. I feel better getting that off my chest"

Smiling she touched the vault dwellers shoulder.

"Anytime blue."

"I will publish this as the next issue. People need to see this."

"I will take you to see my friend Nick he will know how to locate your killer and abductor"

Chapter 2 Piper and Blue are inseparable

"Blue?"

"Yes Piper?"

"I want you to know if you ever need help with anything I am happy to help. It must be scary being alone in a strange world. I want you to know I am here for you".

"That means alot"

"Want to go and get into trouble?"

"Always"

'How are you single Piper? Your the sweetest girl I have ever met'

"Blue?"

"Sorry was thinking. Lead on"

Laughing Piper runs off.

Falling over Piper falls on top of Nora.

'Mmm blue you feel good pressed up against me.'

Blushing giggling nervously Piper stands up.

Noticing Nora Blushing too.

'Does blue have a crush on me too?'

Holding her hand Nora strokes it.

"Blue? Your holding my hand?"

"Oh sorry Piper"

Giggling Piper grabs her hand again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

"Your hand is so soft"

The reporter decides to hug the vault dweller.

Nora starts to sniff." Blue? "

" Sorry Piper I keep seeing the killer murdering my husband. Its like ptsd. I I "

Piper feels her coat getting wet.

" Blue" She whispers.

Sobbing and wailing come out of Nora as she hugs Piper tightly.

Piper doesn't let go. She can see her friend needs her badly.

Kissing her hand Nora looks apolevitically at her.

"I think I have a crush on you Piper"

Butterflies fly into her as Piper hugs her again.

"Blue I adore you. Your so cool and sweet.

" We can take it as slow as you want to. "

Chapter 3 Blue tells Piper her feelings

"Piper?"

The vault dweller looks at Piper Blushing very red.

Noticing her suddenly shyness Piper walks over.

'She is usually very confident hope she is ok'

"Yes blue?" "Whats wrong?"

"I think I am falling for you and I am terrified if you don't feel the same way. You are so gentle and kind to me. You have been so selfless to me. I love you"

Breathing in deeply Nora waits for the inevitable rejection.

"Blue?"

"Yes?"

"I love everything about you. And I love you so deeply that it goes deeper then souls. You are a pretty clever and passionate person who puts people first before yourself. I want you to know that I value you very much. Your so loving"

"I love you Nora"

Looking concerned the girl reaches forward into a comforting embrace.

"Hey hey Blue you are very special to me"

"You too Piper. Its been hard.".

"I love you Piper"

"I know. Losing your spouse and having your baby kidnapped. I can't imagine what your going through. But you are still a lovely girl with a big heart and a sense of justice. I idolize you"

Kissing the lady deeply Piper wraps a hand round her hips and the other in her hair. Savouring her soft lips as the vault dweller responds in kind. Both arms tight round the reporters waist.

"Mmmm blue that was nice"

"Your a great kisser pipes"

Blushing Piper chuckles nervously.

"I just lost control."

Moving in she kisses the brunette again

Smirking the vault dweller replies.

"Whoops me too"

"Oh no blue whatever shall I do. I am getting taken advantage of"

Slapping her ass Piper yelps.

"Like that?"

Smiling she winks at her.

"I feel like I dont want to stop you"

"Good because I am not done yet"

Raising an eyebrow Piper smirks.

Grabbing her hand Piper leads the other lady to her bed.

"Mmmm blue you are such a bad girl"

"Morning blue. You OK?"

Looking into her eyes the green eyed girl touches the vault dwellers face.

"Hey yourself pipes. I slept great last night. Must be you being here with me"

Blushing the younger girl smiles.

"You were cuddling me very tight last night like you think it was our last night together. There is nowhere I want to be but by your side"

Nuzzling her head against the reporter Nora sighs.

"I love you"

"I love you too blue"

Piper plays with her hair slowly cooing and humming.

"That is relaxing keep doing it please Pipes"

"Ok no problem blue"

"We should meet Nick. He is a friend of mine and who he might know how to find the killer of your spouse and how to find your son".

"Thank you Piper. He sounds like a good guy"

He is the best. Most people here hate me. But not Nick he is like an older brother or father figure to me. He is so kind and thoughtful. You would like him"

"I can't figure out why people don't like you. Your so kind and generous"

"It's my job. I was loved by everyone but in the end they find me annoying. Truth hurts but I would rather know an ugly truth then a sweet lie"

"Well you have alot of courage to do such a risky job"

"Thanks blue."

Holding her hand Nora looks at Piper lovingly.

Piper smiles nervously.

'She is adorable' thinks Nora

"Piper don't listen to the mayor. I don't like him. We should all have the freedom 5o express ourselves"

"That is true thanks blue"

"Blue?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Ummm ahh" Piper is so cute when she is awkward.

"What's up my cutie?" Holding her hand the vault dweller looks at her with so much love.

"I need some advice blue if you have the time"

"Of course I have nothing but time for you Pipes, come here let's get more comfortable."

Sitting on Piper's couch. Patting the spot next to her. Piper smiles cuddling up next to her blue.

"It's not you so don't worry blue. It's my sister. Don't worry she is at school so she won't listen in. I am worried that Nat is growing up too quickly. I don't know whether to give her space or give her more attention"

"Just be there for her when she needs you. Don't ignore her. What your already doing is good enough. Don't worry"

Blushing but smiling fondly at her blue she kisses her.

"Thank you Blue. I always feel like I can tell you anything."

"Anytime Piper. I want to be with you all the time"

Reaching around Nora hugs the reporter close.

"Ditto blue"

Chapter 4 Nick Valentine

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Piper who is this? She looks sad"

Walking over he smiles offering a hand.

Smiling Nora shakes his hand.

"I am Nora nice to meet you Mr Valentine"

"Just call me Nick. So Piper has told me you need help with a missing person"

"My baby boy Shaun he was kidnapped" Her lip trembles. Piper walks over and rubs her back.

"Well there are quite a few groups who could be capable of abduction. The raiders gunners and even super mutants. But the most likely are the institute. Hey did you hear a name of a man called Kellog? He is a tough looking man with a big scar down his face"

"Ye… YeYes I think he was the one who took my kid. He also killed my husband in front of me. I was powerless to stop him as I was in a cryogenic pod. It was awful"

Nick looks sad.

Piper makes Nora stand up embracing her tightly.

"Kellog is not a nice man. I am sorry Nora. When your ready I can meet you outside Fort hagen. Piper look after her."

"Will do Nick. She needs me"

Holding onto the reporter tightly Nora goes quiet.

"Poor girl" Ellie says sympathetically.

"Its OK Ellie she has me. I will make sure she is ok. Blue its ok I am here."

"Piper. Thankyou",

Kissing her Piper smiles Blushing.

"Right girls just ahead is the Fort. If you do find him I really hope you get your boy back I really do"

Embracing the synth Nora smiles.

"Thanks Nick. Your a great guy"

"thanks Nora. I will wait out here till you two are done."

Chapter 5 Confronting Kellog

"Ahh the vault dweller. I underestimated you. I thought you would only last a couple of days in the commonwealth"

"Where is my son?"

Nora s voice gets lower and meaner.

'Oh boy don't think I have ever seen Nora' s bad side'

Piper takes in a deep breath.

"That's a fair question. Don't worry he is safe. He is somewhere safer then bring with you"

Nora starez daggers at the mercenary.

"Where is that Kellog? I won't ask again"

"The institute. I won't tell you how to get there"

Nora sighs aiming her assault rifle squarely at the man's face.

"You bastard you will die".

Unloading she fires volley after volley into the man.

In an instant the man falls lifeless to the floor.

'That's for you Nate my love'

Staring at the corpse Nora is stunned. Feeling a hand on her she sees Piper there.

"Blue? You OK?"

Turning round seeing the look of love in the reporters eyes she breaks down.

"No" Crying she wraps her arms round Piper.

"Awww blue. It's OK you got him. Vile man."

Whispering in her ear Piper tries to calm the sobbing vault dweller.

"Piper don't let go"

Cuddling her tightly she hums a gentle song. Nora starts to calm down.

"Sorry. I I still miss him my husband. Seeing Kellog brought it all back. Piper I am broken. You could get any women or man you want"

"Shhh blue. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I feel like I can be myself round you. I enjoy our chats the quiet moments. I love everything about you."

Cuddling her again Nora sighs.

"It's over blue try to relax."

Motioning to her hand she shows the reporter a bit of metal

"I found this in Kellogs skull. He was more machine then human"

"A transmitter? We should show that to Nick he would know where we should go next"

"We can go when your ready. No rush"

"Thanks Piper"

Reaching round she embraces the reporter tightly. Sobbing into her shoulder.

'This women can't get a break'

"Blue. It will get better I promise. People like you deserve to be happy"

"Hmmm Thankyou Piper. Your such a kind girl"

"My dad was caring I am caring. I can't stand watching people suffering."

Kissing Nora she looks at her.

"Blue your different from the people round here. I love it. Your caring too."

Chapter 6 Nora goes into the Institute

"Just don't die in in the institute. I don't think I could handle it" Noticing her trembling Nora hugs the reporter close.

"I have lost my husband and son. I am not losing you too" Tears falling from her face she hugs Piper tight.

"Please don't cry blue you will set me off as well. I love you so much"

"Me too Pip… Piper"

Kissing her cheek Piper wipes the tears from the pretty vault dweller.

"Hey hey I am not going anywhere. When you return from the institute I will be waiting with Proctor Ingram"

"Thanks Piper" "Seriously I don't know what I do without you"

"Me too. I like having you around" winking at the lady Nora laughs.

"Blue. Promise me you will return"

"Piper your worth fighting for. I will return your always in my thoughts driving me on."

Holding her hand Nora kisses it. "I am not losing you."

"Ok here goes. Ingram fire her up"

"Yes ma'am let's hope you get in their safe"

"Remember don't blow your cover. Any Intel could be vital in our attempts to destroy the institute"

"No problem Elder. I won't let you down"

Smiling grimly the young man nods.

"Good luck knight Ad victoriam!"

"Ad Victoriam"

Piper tries to stop from crying again as she waves at the vault dweller.

Nora smiles back blowing a kiss.

'Don't take Piper from me. She is amazing.'

'Please come back blue'

Chapter 7 Nora reunites with her girlfriend

"Blue? Your back. You OK? You find your boy?".

Piper notices a change in the vault dweller that disturbs her.

Walking over she puts a hand to Noras face. The vault dweller looks in shock.

"I did but he is 61 years of age. It is very advanced down there "

Elder Maxxon walks over followed by Ingram in her power suit.

"Oh really? Looks like they gave you a portable teleporter to get in and out at will. Holdon to it. Might prove useful" Maxxon smiles touching Noras shoulder.

"I got some Intel for you Ingram"

"Ahh excellent Thankyou knight. Should give us info to assist with their defenses"

"Good work knight I knew my faith in you wasn't misplaced. Next step is to get Liberty Prime operational again. He was instrumental in the victory at DC and he would surely be the tipping point we need in destroying the Institute. But yiy have done well. I will promote you to Paladin. The brotherhood steel is lucky to have you. Ad victoriam"

"Thankyou Elder. Its a great honour. I will strive to do good things for the brotherhood."

Walking away she walks quietly to the Prydwen and her quarters. Piper following not happy with the change in her blue.

"Blue? Please say something. You have been quiet for two days. What happened in the Institute? It has affected you deeply. I can see that" Holding her hand in her hands she looks thoughtfully into the vault dwellers eyes.

Nora looks slowly at the reporter and breaths in deep.

"It's all fucked. My son is older then me. He claims they are there to help not to hurt people. He wants me to join his organization. I I uh uh don't know what to do"

Reaching round Piper embraces her girlfriend.

"Oh blue"

"What do I Pipes?"

Leaning her head against the reporter Nora sighs.

"We will find a solution. Come on lay down you have had an intense day."

"Thanks Piper for always being there"

"That's what couples do. Blue will you marry me?"

Tears falling down her face Nora bearly speaks but she nods.

"Piper yes I would love to"

"Wahoo!"

Piper runs up and down her face with the biggest smile Nora had the pleasure she has seen.

Cuddling her and kissing her passionately Nora looks deep into the reporters eyes.

"Just don't go getting shot you hear me"

Piper hesistaes to laugh.

Nora breaks the silence laughing.

Piper smiles.

'Thought I wouldnt hear that again'

Piper joins her laughing.

Lying down Nora watches as Piper undressed to her underwear. Lying next to her she strokes her face.

"Maybe this will help" Kissing Nora deeply Piper reaches forward and starts running her hands over her body.

Nora starts groaning and squeezing Piper's big bottom grinding against Piper's left hand. Fingers going under her boxers.

"Piper don't stop"

Piper smiles and starts frigging her girlfriend quicker.

Screaming Nora stops moving. Piper withdraws her hand gasping at the amount of cum spewing out of the vault dweller.

Licking the fluids off her hand she smiles.

"You taste good"

"I am knackered. But I needed that."

"I will do anything to make you happy blue. I love you"

"Love you too Piper"

"You don't need to pleasure me blue. I wanted to out of love as I wanted to release some pressure from you. I am glad I did"

Smacking the younger girls cheeks Nora giggles

"I will make it up to you Piper you dirty girl"

Biting the brunettes nipples Piper gasps.

"Well blue I look forward to it Come on let's get some sleep. Got a big day ahead of us"

"Yes we have my fiancee"

Piper tears up.

"Piper my cutie I love you so much"

"I love you always Blue"

Cuddling up close the two women fall asleep.

Chapter 8 Piper can't stop smiling

Piper walks through Diamond City just whistling to herself.

Touching her finger she feels the gold ring.

She smiles thinking about being engaged.

'Blue is an amazing girlfriend and she will make an amazing wife'

She notices Nora. She is talking to a homeless guy called Sheffield.

He stands up and gives her a hug and smiles before walking off.

Piper smiles, she knows her girlfriend is very generous and helpful and she loves her for it.

Once they came across a ghoul child trapped in a fridge. Nora helped reunite the child with his parents.

The parents were so overjoyed they hugged the vault dweller.

Everywhere she went Nora was liked. By everyone.

'Blue your a diamond in the rough'

A gentle soul with a warriors spirit. Piper couldn't believe she found her soul mate.

Noticing Piper Nora runs over to her like an excited teenager and grabs her spinning her round. Laughing.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it my cutie?"

Blushing Piper smiles.

"It is when your around"

"Awww your so cute blue. I saw what you did with Sheffield that was really sweet. Noone else gives him any time"

"It was nothing. He wanted a nuka cola so I let him have one"

"So selfless"

"I only need one thing in my life. And money cinat buy it. I have you"

Blushing bright red Piper smiled giggling nervously.

"I have you as well"

Looking at Noras passport then the calendar Piper squees. 'Tommorrow is Noras birthday'

Running round she talks to the bar manager at the pub and Nick and tells Nora they need some supplies from Preston

With the vault dweller gone Piper gets diamond city ready.

"Piper why are you making me close my eyes? We are just walking back into town"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORA!"

Opening her eyes she sees every resident in Diamond City cheering and smiling Blowing whistles and holding balloons. Piper embraces her kissing her laughing..

"You never told me it was your birthday blue. I wanted to make it special"

Crying Nora embraces her tighter.

"Piper I I"

"Blue blue it's OK"

"Sorry. Its just I have the same birthday as Nate"

Looking sad the girl sighs.

"Oh blue I am sorry"

"Hey Piper don't say sorry. You were trying to make me happy. It means Alot. Ahem hello everyone thanks for this."

Nick and Ellie follow the happy couple in

Kissing the reporter she follows her to the pub.

"Nora how have you been? Been a long time since you last canw to see me."

"Hey Radim. I am good thanks for asking. Piper has been looking after me. Its not been easy"

Feeling her hand being held she looks at the pretty reporter who smiles at her warmly.

Grinning thr barman hands her a drink.

"On the house. For the birthday girl. Hop hip hooray hip hip hooray"

Smiling at Piper she chucks the drink back in one go.

Laughing Piper does the same.

Even Travis joins in.

"Uh um uh No Nora um happy birthday. If you want I can put your fav fav favourite song Tommorrow in celebration"

"Awww Travis that is sweet. OK erm Bing Crosby and the Andrew Sisters Pistol Packin Mama. I love that song"

"Ok um uh uh sure I would be honoured to. Have a nice birthday"

Embracing the shy man Nora smiles.

Blushing Travis giggles nervously.

"Travis that was a lovely thing to do for Nora."

Piper Shakes his hand walking over to a table.

Motioning to Nora the vault dweller follows her.

"It's so nice Thankyou Piper. Everyone Thankyou"

Cheering Nick and Ellie and Nat run to Nora giving her hugs.

Leading Piper back to her home the hot plate.

"Piper"

"Yes blue?"

"Thankyou it was very sweet. I had fun"

"No problem. I always think birthdays are important especially if they are with someone you love deeply"

Massaging her hand gently the young girl looks fondly at Nora Blushing.

"You are the best Piper. I love you so much. You have helped out of some pretty dark times in my life"

"I know. And I don't know what your going through. But I want you to know I would do anything to help"

Moving in for a kiss the two women embrace tightly.

"Piper" Nora barely whispers.

"Blue" Piper moans back

Carrying the reporter to her bed the vault dweller strips her naked.

"Now for my best present of all"

"Ohhhh mmmmm blue"

Chapter 9

A song by Al Bowlly comes on and out of the corner of her she sees Nora crying.

"Blue? Sweetie you OK?"

"This was me and Nates song we would cuddle up or dance whilst it played"

"Blue I am sorry you want me to turn the radio off?"

"No. Just just"

Sobbing she lies there in the fetal position

Gently picking her up Piper gently cuddles the smaller women

"I am sorry sorrt sorry"

"It will get easier I promise blue"

"I I Piper"

"Yes Blue?" whispering quietly looking at her concerned.

"You always know what to do when I have a meltdown"

Piper smiles kissing her so deeply she wants to enter Norma's soul.

"I hate seeing you suffer. When your happy it lights up the world."

"Blue. You are stronger then you look. You have suffered a tragedy noone should have to go through. And you had the courage to charm me. No one wants nosy noisy stupid Piper"

"I do."

Piper gasps.

"You have a big heart Piper. Which is a rare thing in these times where people are only out for themselves"

"I just want to make me people happy like you"

"You make me happy my cutie"

Piper blushes.

"Blue."

Wrapping her arms round her again she whispers.

"I am so lucky to have you Blue".

"Me too"

Chapter 10 Nora ends the Institute

"I can't believe it blue…. The institute its gone. No more boogeyman or people disappearing from their houses. And it's all thanks to you"

"I had help" Reaching down Nora holds Piper's hand.

Smiling Piper looks lovingly at her blue.

"I wouldn't have changed anything we did together for the world blue"

"Me neither. You gave me hope love and companionship when I needed it. I love you Piper"

"I love you too blue"

Moving in the two women kiss.

"Piper let's get married Tommorrow"

"Ok Blue. I can't wait"

Piper is smiling so much that Nora can't help but smile either.

"Blue you have the cutest smile."

Interlocking their fingers the two fall asleep.

"Piper Wright will you take Nora to be your lawfor wedded wife?"

"Yes I do"

"Nora will you tajr Piper to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes I do with all my heart"

Piper tears up at that.

"You may kiss the bride"

"Gladly"

.

Epilogue Nates funeral

Leading the reporter to the vault. Piper notices the women breathing heavily.

Grabbinf her hand she interlocks with her fingers.

Looking at Piper Nora smiles.

"Sorry Pipes I am not sure how emotional this will be for me. I need to say…Goodbye"

Tearing up the vault dweller looks away.

Piper says. "Blue its your husband. Its OK to be emotional."

Findimg the cryo pod she opens it

"It's OK my love. I did it. I killed your murderer and found our son. Just wish you was here"

Putting an arm rojmd her Piper stands respectfully silent.

"Blue? Do you need time alone to yourself?"

Squeezing her hand Nora shakes her head.

"I need you Piper. Please don't leave me"

Piper tears up smiling

"I won't. I will stay with you however long you want."

Nora kisses her. "Thankyou"

Piper wraps her arms round her.

The tight hug makes Nora sob.

"Blue. It's ok"

Piper runs her hands through her hair.

Crying more and more Nora tried to talk.

"Why pick a wreck like me?"

Piper smiles

"Because you have been nice to me. Your caring loving and brave. You have never left me when ai needed comfort. Your a good kisser. And you have my heart"

Nora cries more.

"Thankyou Piper. Your a sweetheart. Your my flower that never dies. I will always love you"

Piper blushes.

"Blue your very special to me. You are amazing"

Carrying the dead male vault dweller the two women Bury him. Making a makeshift gravestone.

"Nathaniel a kind brave man who was a loving father. A caring husband and a great human being. I miss you my love. Don't worry I found someone equally as special as you"

Piper squeezes her hand looking her fondly.

"That was beautiful blue. He would have liked it."

"He would have liked you Piper."

"Comr on lets go home. I want to just chill. I think I earned it."

"Yes you have blue"


End file.
